


Love Letter

by paint_my_roses_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ron's with blaise I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_my_roses_red/pseuds/paint_my_roses_red
Summary: Happy Valentine’s day everyone! ❤️ This isn’t exactly baised on the universe of my upcoming Pansmione fanfiction but some aspects are sprinkled in. I hope you enjoy :)(I didn't get to edit)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://paint--my--roses--red.tumblr.com/) ?

“Happy Valentine’s day, Pansy.”

Pansy jolts suddenly, turning to her side to see Luna has popped up by her, smiling brightly. The young platinum blonde woman is covered in glitter, lip stick marks across her cheeks, and holds a large pile of red and pink papers. She radiates more color than the entire hallway they stand in, or even the entirety of Hogwarts.

Pansy raises a brow. “Thanks Luna, happy Valentine’s day. You got something…” She vaguely gestures at Luna, “all over you.”

Luna chuckles softly. “Ginny loves Valentine’s day.”

Pansy lets out an airy laugh. “I can see that.”

Luna fumbles through the stack of papers in her hands, pulling out a bright pink card, in the shape of a heart, and hands it to Pansy.

Pansy blinks at it, stopping in her tracks. “What is it?”

“It’s a Valentine’s card. I made it just for you.” Luna pushes it forward a bit more. “It isn’t cursed or anything.”

The corner of Pansy’s lips tilt upward. “I didn’t think it was.” She gentle takes the heart shaped paper. It’s covered in glitter and stickers, little drawings and it seems to have a charm making it smell of sugar cookies and chocolate.

Pansy looks back up. “Thank you, Luna. I… I don’t have anything for you, I’m sorry.”

Luna only smiles. “Don’t be. I don’t aspect anything in return.”

Pansy watches her leave, probably off to find the others she made Valentine’s for. Pansy looks back down at the card in her hands and she can’t help the small smile on her face.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♡ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Pans.” Ginny smiles as Pansy takes a seat next to her at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Ginny.” The words feel strange coming out of her mouth, but she means every word. “Luna’s really into this Valentine’s day stuff, huh?”

Ginny laughs with a soft blush, she also has glitter all over herself. Pansy reaches over and pulls of a sticker of a Niffler off of Ginny’s shoulder, holding it up towards the woman. Pansy chuckles at Ginny’s flush.

Ginny sticks the sticker on the back of her hand. “Did you get shy Valentine’s? Any secret love letters?” Ginny wiggles her brow and Pansy rolls her eyes with a scoff.

“As if.”

“Aw. Not even from those gross fourth years?”

Pansy glances over to the group of fourth years who had seemed to get a rather huge crush on her within the last few weeks. Pansy laughs. “No, they know they don’t stand a chance.” A Fourth year thinking they could get an eighth year? Haliorius.

Ginny raises a brow, leaning over. “And who does stand a chance, Parkinson?”

Pansy narrows her eyes at the mischievous look Ginny holds. “Absolutely no one, Weaslette.”

“Not even Hermione?”

Pansy jumps again, Luna stands right behind her with a knowing smiling. Pansy blushes and narrows her eyes.

Ginny wiggles her eyebrows. “You should send her a letter.”

Pansy rolls her eyes, grabbing her fork and turning to her food. “Absolutely not.”

Luna slides in next to Ginny, resting her chin her her shoulder as they both look at Pansy.

“What?” Ginny smirks. “Too scared to send your crush an love letter?”

Pansy shoots her another glare. “I’m not scared.”

“Then do it.” Ginny pokes at Pansy’s arm.

Luna frowns as she can sense her friend growing uncomfortable and overwhelmed. “Gin, don’t push her.”

Ginny frowns, taking in Pansy’s stance. Her eyes fixated on her plate and she toys with her fork, breath a bit uneven.

She goes to apologise but Owls fly into the Great Hall, each if them dropping letters or gifts at people.

Pansy’s owl, Oliver, drops off a small letter before landing on Pansy’s shoulder. Pansy blinks at the white envelope before her, heart racing. Oliver hoots softly, and Pansy gives him a loving pet before he flies off.

“Ooh. Looks like someone’s got you a letter.” Ginny leans over, looking at the envelope with curiosity.

“Open it, Pansy.” Luna says softly, a smile on her face that tells Pansy that she knows exactly who gave her this.

Pansy shakes her head. “It’s probably just another prank card or one of the fourth years got the courage to send me something.”

“Perhaps.” Ginny says, smirking. “But what if it isn’t?”

Pansy stares at Ginny, uncertain. It very much could be from someone other than a Fourth year or a prankster, but it very much couldn’t be from Hermione… Could it?

Sighing, she turns back to the letter, opening it swiftly and pulls out the parchment inside.

_‘Dear Pansy,_

_Happy Valentine’s day._

_I am not sure how to say this or how to go on about this, but I think it’s been long enough. I realized that I have always had a crush on you, although I didn’t quite know it then. Despite you being an absolute arse throughout the past seven years, I still found you beautiful. And this year, after discovering how sweet you can accutally be - seeing your true self - the crush I had for you flourished into actual love. It feels so sudden, but then again, everything in my life has always been sudden. I understand you may not return my feelings, and that’s alright. I just couldn’t go forward without admiting this, and luckily enough Valentine’s day is the perfect opportunity._

_I am truly falling in love with you, Pansy. And I hope you may be to._

_With Love,_

_Hermione Granger’_

Pansy blinked, utterly surprised but not at all disappointed.

“Who’s it from?” Pansy turns to see Draco had taken the seat beside her, leaning against the table while looking at her curiously.

Pansy instead turns around, looking for that curly maine at the Gryffindor Table, instead she sees Harry Potter pointing towards the Great Hall doors. She follows and sees what looks like brown curly hair sneaking away.

Without another thought, Pansy stands and follows Hermione with quick steps, not hearing Draco’s voice of confusion and Ginny shutting him up.

She catches up to her a hallway away. “Hermione!”

The Gryffindor stops in her tracks, then turns around slowly. “Pansy. I- I’m sorry if that letter was too much. I didn’t want to cross any lines or ruin this friendship we- why are you smiling like that?”

Pansy is, indeed, smiling. Probably brighter than she has ever before. “You think too much, 'mione.”

Pansy steps forward, letter still in her hand as she takes Hermione’s face into her hands. Hermione blushes deeply, eyes wide. “I have to admit… I always had a crush on you, I always knew it, and I definitely am falling into love with you.” Hermione smiles brightly making Pansy blush, “and I would like to kiss you right now, if you want me to, that is-.”

Hermione closes the distance, lips meeting with a firm but gentle press. It’s simple and chaste, but still holds so much emotion, more than words ever could.

Pulling away, Hermione laughs and Pansy joins. For once in her life, Valentine’s day hasn’t been boring.


End file.
